<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>03 by icedblack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348790">03</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedblack/pseuds/icedblack'>icedblack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>what makes a relationship [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Engagement, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedblack/pseuds/icedblack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>a tiny present for all of you on this wonderful day &lt;3</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>what makes a relationship [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Jaebeom and Jinyoung's 8th anniversary and after eight years you'd think Jaebeom knows Jinyoung like the back of his hand--he doesn't. Not because of ignorance, but because Jinyoung has loved everything Jaebeom had given him and now Jaebeom does not know what Jinyoung truly likes exactly.</p><p>Thus, the need for Yugyeom's assistance. Yugyeom is Jinyoung's co-worker, or co-owner rather of the <em> Stained Pages </em> bookstore and cafe two blocks away from where Jinyoung and Jaebeom live.</p><p>Since Yugyeom spends more time with Jinyoung, Jaebeom suspects that shopping for gifts would be easier. </p><p> </p><p>He was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>They're currently in the grocery store gathering snacks Jinyoung loves but all Yugyeom is doing is sneaking in items he likes into Jaebeom's shopping cart. </p><p>
  <em> "Gyeom-ah, did you put these TimTam biscuits in here?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yah, Yugyeom! Enough with the snickers!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Kim Yugyeom! You aren't even helping!" </em>
</p><p>Yugyeom could only laugh at Jaebeom constantly telling him off.</p><p>They're in the snacks aisle, Yugyeom immediately reaches out for the snacks he has seen Jinyoung eat during their short breaks and dumps it inside the cart.</p><p>
  <em> "Hyung, you do know that Jinyoungie hyung would love anything you give him. Don't you?" </em>
</p><p>Jaebeom sighs, <em> "I do." </em></p><p>
  <em> "So, why are you stressing over this?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Because, I want to give him what he really wants. He deserves that. I don't want him to just like the stuff I give him or the things I do because they're from me. I want to be able to let him know that it is more than okay to just say what he wants. You'd think after years of being together, everything we do wouldn't matter as long as it is 'us', being your own person still matters. I want him to understand that I'll do anything for him as long as he asks, and I will gladly do that until the day he doesn't want me to anymore." </em>
</p><p>Yugyeom stops walking which causes Jaebeom to do the same. He looks to his side, slightly confused, and sees Yugyeom smiling.</p><p>
  <em> "You guys aren't married yet, right?" </em>
</p><p>Jaebeom cocks his head and starts to wonder why Yugyeom would think they were.</p><p>Yugyeom chuckles, he unwraps the lollipop he placed in the cart and shoves it in his mouth. </p><p>
  <em> "I think you already know what to give him, Hyung." </em>
</p><p>He grabs the handle of the cart from Jaebeom and drags it to the counter leaving him alone with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I've always known. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It also finally registers in his brain that Yugyeom is eating candy they haven't paid for yet and runs after him.</p><p>
  <em> "Yah! Pay for that first, will you? I do not condone theft, Yugyeom!" </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After taking their time at the grocers, they passed through many jewelry stores to find what Jaebeom needed. When they finally found it, they went to a florist right after. </p><p>Jaebeom dropped off Yugyeom around the corner of his cafe so that Jinyoung wouldn't see Jaebeom's car.</p><p>
  <em> "Best of luck, Hyung! I hope you both finally settle down for real!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Thank you, Gyeom. See you soon!"</em>
</p><p>The bell chimes when Yugyeom enters their shop. Jinyoung immediately looks up from the counter and clicks his teeth. </p><p>
  <em> "Where have you been? It's past 12 in the afternoon!" </em>
</p><p><em> "I overslept, sorry." </em>Yugyeom smiled.</p><p>Just as he was about to reply, his phone rings.</p><p><em> "Hey, Beom." </em>Jinyoung softly greets his boyfriend.</p><p>
  <em> "How are you, love? I didn't get to see you this morning before you left." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Sorry, I had deliveries scheduled quite early. I'm alright, though I wish I could've spent the morning of our anniversary with you." </em>
</p><p>He turns to Yugyeom who is standing behind the cashier smirking while taking orders. </p><p>
  <em> "In fact, the little brat came to work late." </em>
</p><p>Jaebeom laughs, <em> "Did he? Tell him I said 'Hello'." </em></p><p>
  <em> "Will do, Hyung. I need to get back to work, people piled up as soon as you called. I love you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Happy anniversary, my love. See you later." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung sighs, reminiscing the years they've spent together. Eleven years of friendship, eight of which are of their partnership still feels fresh and warm like the most perfect day of spring. Jinyoung couldn't be more content knowing Jaebeom has been by his side for that long and chooses to stay for even longer. Times may have changed, but their love hasn't.</p><p>Though they've said their greetings, neither hang up. <em> "Jinyoung-ah," </em>Jaebeom whispers.</p><p>Jinyoung makes a sound to acknowledge he is listening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm really happy with you." </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hours later, Jaebeom surprises Jinyoung at the store with a big bowl of tteokbokki, dumplings, and three sandwiches in hand. He sits down in one of the customers' tables and waits for Jinyoung and Yugyeom to serve their last customer. Jinyoung smiles and waves at Jaebeom from the bar then looks back at the drinks he was tending to. He looks at Yugyeom who returns the customer's card and receipt. Yugyeom looks at him and smiles, hands coming into view. Yugyeom repeatedly inserts a pointer finger in the two fingers he's created a circle with in his other hand.</p><p>It had a double meaning, they both knew it. Jaebeom mouths 'fuck off' and Yugyeom chuckles and proceeds to help Jinyoung gather the customer's order.</p><p>When the customer left, they finally sat with Jaebeom and started eating. Halfway through their meal, Jinyoung stops eating to admire his boyfriend bickering with Yugyeom. Even as their conversation is going, he notices that Jaebeom never stops putting food on their plates. That's one thing Jinyoung really adores Jaebeom for, he never forgets to take care of the people around him and it just elates Jinyoung's heart knowing people who are innately kind and warm hearted still exist and he's glad he's got the most good looking one by his side.</p><p>Once they've finished packing, they part ways.</p><p>
  <em> "Alright, Hyungs. I need to get back home. My brother can't handle Dalkyum on his own." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Send him our kind regards!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Will do! Happy anniversary, Hyungs!" </em>
</p><p>They watch Yugyeom cross the street before getting into Jaebeom's car. Once they've settled, Jaebeom starts to drive on a route Jinyoung is not familiar with and though he's skeptical, he loves it anyway. He looks out the window and watches the world go by through the car. He admires the city lights, the moving vehicles, and the darkness of the night. Jaebeom looks at him once in a while, just to check up on him. He reaches for Jinyoung's hand and interlaces their fingers over the shift gear.</p><p>
  <em> "Aren't you going to ask where we're going?" </em>
</p><p>Jinyoung turns to Jaebeom, <em> "I am curious but it doesn't really matter. I'm sure Mister Romantic has got something up his sleeve for tonight."  </em></p><p>Jaebeom brings their hands to his lips and kisses Jinyoung's, <em> "Yeah." </em></p><p>They arrive at a beach Jinyoung doesn't recognize. Hand in hand, they walk towards the shore. Jaebeom is carrying drinks and snacks in his backpack while Jinyoung is holding their blanket. There are a row of lanterns on the beach giving off a subtle light that is bright enough to see the beach in its entirety.</p><p>They're perched up on their sides, facing one another while feeding each other. Jinyoung, feeling a little full, lies down on his back. He closes his eyes to absorb the cold night and soothing sound of the waves. He hears Jaebeom pushing the wrappers to one side and feels his body plop beside his. He opens his eyes and sees Jaebeom on his belly already looking at him with a big smile.</p><p><em> "I have something for you." </em>Jinyoung says as he reaches his pocket. They sit up and Jinyoung places an envelope and a velvet pouch on Jaebeom's palms.</p><p>Jaebeom's eyes water at the papers he had unfolded from inside the envelope. It's a picture of a persian cat and filled out adoption papers.</p><p>
  <em> "Are you serious?"  </em>
</p><p>Jinyoung laughs, <em> "Yes, I am. I went back to the shelter last week and called dibs on her. I saw the way you looked at her, Hyung. I want you to be happy all the time, you deserve that."  </em></p><p>Jaebeom grabs Jinyoung's face and kisses him repeatedly. His lips cover most of the places on his face and he lingers longer when he finally reaches Jinyoung's lips.</p><p>
  <em> "Open the pouch, Beom!" </em>
</p><p>The loosens the opening and takes out a collar with a paw shaped pendant. In the pendant is a Baby's Breath flower.</p><p>
  <em> "Whenever you give me or anyone flowers, you always add stems of Baby's Breath 'just because' but I know that you know what they mean..." </em>
</p><p>Jinyoung takes Jaebeom's hands in his, <em> "Sincerity, trust, and everlasting love. I love you, Hyung and I want our love to immortalize in pendant for our future cat whom we are going to share our overflowing love with." </em></p><p>Jaebeom is speechless, tears already flowing down his cheeks and the only word his mind can register is <em> "Jinyoung-ah." </em></p><p>Like their phone call earlier, Jinyoung just hums.</p><p>Jaebeom stands and pulls Jinyoung in a bone crushing hug. Jinyoung wraps his arms over Jaebeom's shoulders while Jaebeom's arms are tight around his waist. Jaebeom nuzzles his nose between Jinyoung's cheek and ear and whispers words that make Jinyoung freeze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Marry me, Jinyoung." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just as Jinyoung slowly looks at Jaebeom's face, his lover goes down and kneels on one knee while holding his left hand.</p><p>
  <em> "B-Beom," </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Marry me, Jinyoung. Be my husband and I, yours. I want to love you with more than devotion, I want to nourish our love with a commitment beyond ourselves. Jinyoung-ah, I cannot imagine my life without thinking of you, serving you, and loving you. I promise to do all these as long as you want me to and as long as you'll have me by your side. But, I need to know that you want this too." </em>
</p><p>When Jaebeom brings out the ring case and opens it, Jinyoung finds the most intricate and extremely beautiful ring inside. But, Jinyoung is silent. His ears and cheeks are blushing and his eyes continuously blink.</p><p>Jinyoung kneels, <em> "I don't want you to serve me."  </em></p><p>Jaebeom grows cold, <em> "No, no-" </em></p><p>
  <em> "I am no king, I am your equal as you are mine. So, don't ever think you are ever at my disposal. I want us to love each other, but I also want you to love yourself Jaebeom. Can you do that for me?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yes, anything for you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Then yes, I want this. I will love you until your love blooms and I will marry you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That night, they return home with more tenderness and adoration and make sure that they both know that their love isn't going anywhere but between themselves.</p><p>Love has never felt so good.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a tiny present for all of you on this wonderful day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>